Contra a Parede
by Marianne Santiago
Summary: Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos... OBS - FiC revisada e atualizada!
1. Tão longe, tão perto

**Capitulo I –** _ **Tão longe, tão perto.**_

Uma manhã fria e cinzenta se consolidava na tradicional Londres, dias atuais. Uma Londres conturbada, parasitada, consumida, que emanava odores acres e faces de sonhos irrealizáveis a cada esquina, reflexo de um país em vias de subdesenvolvimento, ou uma potência em decadência que é como os economistas costumam circular a anedota. O empobrecimento generalizado de grandes parcelas da população britânica aumentou em nível considerável nos últimos anos. Sim, ela se lembrava de ter lido algo a respeito disso na semana passada. "Não parece tão ruim para mim, afinal", pensou disfarçando um sorriso. Não queria que reparassem que ela era capaz de rir de seus próprios pensamentos, além do mais, tinha que se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

Relaxou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo que lhe batia no meio das costas para trás da orelha. Estavam diferentes de quando era mais jovem, num tom de chocolate escuro (todos achavam que se tornava mais discreto do que o antigo castanho dourado) e naquele dia estavam, bem lisos, soltos sob uma boina estilo francesa, preta, que combinava com o restante das vestes, camiseta bege, saia preta e Sobretudo. Calçava um coturno preto discreto e que lhe aquecia o suficiente para aquela gélida manhã. Nesse momento se deu conta, de que não só os cabelos, mas todo o resto estava bem diferente, nada lembrava a garota de alguns anos atrás. Fizera vinte e cinco anos com louvor há alguns meses e cada vez que lembrava do seu próprio "eu" de seis ou sete anos antes, só uma palavra lhe vinha à mente: "Patética". Felizmente as coisas evoluem, e no seu caso, fora uma drástica evolução, era consciente disso.

Atravessou a rua a passos um pouco apressados e virou na próxima esquerda. Era uma rua bem movimentada, transeuntes iam e vinham, buzinas. "Caos". Agora ela caminhava com mais calma, checou o relógio, tinha algum tempo até a hora prevista. Só mais uns três quarteirões e estaria lá, sem atrasos, como sempre. A cerca de vinte metros ela pôde ouvir uma jovem moça gritando em plenos pulmões, chamando atenção de várias pessoas para si, oferecia o jornal do dia.

MANCHESTER CITY É O PRIMEIRO FINALISTA, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – ouviu a garota gritar, quando se aproximava dela. – LABORATÓRIO DE PESQUISAS DEMOGRÁFICAS É ARROMBADO.

A vendedora trotava de um lado para outro repetindo as palavras, exibindo as manchetes em meio à calçada. Deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, tinha os cabelos avermelhados lisos enrolados em um coque e presos sob um boné acinzentado no mesmo tom do restante de sua roupa, feita num tecido de flanela com aparência surrada que contrastava com sua expressão doce e com sua pele clara e fina.

\- Hey, o Times, por favor? – pediu à vendedora, chegando-se ao seu lado. A moça dirigiu sua atenção a ela e lhe lançou um olhar de credulidade antes de retirar uma edição dos montes.

\- Sim, senhorita. – retrucou entregando o jornal. – Manchester é finalista, vê? – acrescentou.

\- Estou vendo. – afirmou tirando uma nota da bolsa e entregando à vendedora. – Não nos conhecemos antes? - observou a olhando com intensidade enquanto esperava o troco.

\- Não creio. Lembraria se conhecesse uma moça fina como a senhorita. – respondeu a menina entregando três moedas.

\- Tem razão... Eu a confundi com alguém - Ela eu um sorriso simplório para a garota e recolheu as moedas. – Desculpe.

\- Sem problemas, e obrigada.

Ela virou-se e continuou a andar ouvindo por alguns metros o grito da garota ruiva. Atravessou mais uma rua e chegou em uma pequena praça, já se encontrava na "região negra" da cidade. Todos os bancos estavam ocupados, com exceção de um, onde apenas um homem de meia idade estava sentado, folheando o _The Sun_ enquanto fumava um charuto. Ela assentou-se ao lado dele e começou a abrir o jornal que acabara de comprar fitando a matéria sobre arrombamento de um laboratório de pesquisas. Permaneceu naquela posição e a leitura seria capaz de distraí-la por horas, o jornal trouxa era bem interessante considerando-se o seu ponto de vista.

\- Me parece que não há monstro nenhum no Lago Ness. – comentou o homem após alguns minutos.

\- Me parece que só os _trouxas_ acham isso. – respondeu a mulher. O rosto estava escondido pelo jornal aberto, mas ela pode notar pelo canto do olho que lábios do homem tremerem hesitantes e que a vendedora de jornal agora gritava na esquina mais próxima da praça.

\- Venha. – disse o homem fechando o jornal e levantando-se.

Ela o seguiu. Atravessaram a rua passando pela vendedora de jornais adentrando em um beco exatamente atrás dela. O homem parou ao lado do que deveria ser a porta dos fundos de um antigo prédio onde várias caixas velhas estavam amontoadas e jogou seu charuto no chão. Ele olhou em volta certificando-se de que não era observado e retirou um pequeno frasco de dentro das vestes contendo um líquido avermelhado. A mulher tocou sutilmente a varinha em seu bolso lateral prontificando-se a retirá-la se necessário e observou com interesse a ponta do beco. Ele retirou então um segundo frasco, um pouco maior que o anterior que continha um líquido negro, mostrou os dois na palma da mão.

\- O dinheiro. – observou o homem.

\- Teste.

Ele a contragosto abriu o primeiro frasco, com cuidado, e pingou uma gota minúscula sobre um formigueiro próximo a uma das caixas. O líquido pareceu se transformar em gás ao tocar a superfície e as formigas pararam de se movimentar de imediato. Ele tampou o frasco e passou a mão para o próximo.

\- Não é necessário. - interrompeu a moça retirando da bolsa uma sacolinha cheia de galeões de ouro o entregando e pegando os frascos em seguida.

Ela examinou os vidros e quando os guardava num movimento rápido puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e a apontou diretamente para o peito do homem.

\- Sr. Nalchios, considere-se preso. – disse com firmeza.

O homem se empalideceu e um músculo se contraiu abaixo do seu olho esquerdo.

\- Por favor, coloque suas mãos à vista e vire de costas. – ordenou a mulher com calma.

Nalchios obedeceu a relutante, abrindo os braços. Ela o olhou imperativa, mas antes que ele pudesse se virar algo preto e peludo passou por entre os pés da mulher. Na fração de segundo que ela se desconcentrou e olhou para o chão para encarar o enorme rato que ali passava Nalchios abriu uma porta da qual estavam próximos e tacou-se para dentro. Na ponta do beco a vendedora de jornais atirou sua sacola de exemplares do chão e caminhou apreensiva para a outra. A morena bateu o pé no chão.

\- Ele escapou! – gritou ela para a vendedora e depois acenou concluindo. – Porta da frente! VAI!

\- Mer-da! – protestou a ruiva correndo para contornar o prédio.

A mulher de boina chutou com violência a porta pela qual Nalchios havia entrado e tacou-se para dentro, varinha erguida. Parecia ser um prédio residencial, ou pelo menos parecia ter sido um algum dia. Ela correu pelos corredores imundos durante alguns minutos sem sinal do fugitivo. Eram longos e mal iluminados. Ela parou por um segundo após ouvir um barulho no cômodo seguinte. Caminhou devagar e se deparou com uma sala enorme. Várias mesas e cadeiras jaziam no que deveria ser um restaurante ou algo assim. Um vulto se movimentou rapidamente passando pela porta do outro lado. Ela seguiu sem hesitar se deparando com mais um corredor. Ao chegar no final desse esbarrou com a vendedora de jornais.

\- Gina! – gritou a morena. – Quer me matar de susto?

\- Desculpe! Eu não tinha visto você... – murmurou acenando para o lado esquerdo da moça. – Eu vou dar a volta, você sabe o que fazer.

Hermione entendeu e caminhou pelo lado indicado pela amiga ruiva. Esperou escondida atrás de uma parede quando começou a ouvir passos. Quase no exato momento que ela irrompeu pela porta apontando sua varinha, Gina Weasley fez o mesmo do outro lado da sala. Haviam encurralado Nalchios.

\- Peguei você! – comemorou Gina pelas costas de Nalchios.

\- Ok, não tem mais nenhum animalzinho ardiloso pra te salvar aqui... Quero ver as mãos, AGORA! – gritou Hermione para o homem exausto na sua frente.

\- Gostei do figurino parisiense romântica... – disse Gina com sarcasmo enquanto fazia um feitiço de amarramento em Nalchios.

\- Mesmo? – retrucou Hermione sorrindo e analisando a própria roupa. – A nojentinha da butique me disse que essa é a mais nova tendência Outono-inverno!

\- Você está cem por cento trouxa nessa roupa de patricinha de Marseille!

\- Nossa... Prefiro a parisiense romântica... Mas você está ótima nesses trapos! Gostou do detalhe "Não nos conhecemos antes?" – perguntou a morena sorrindo.

\- Ah adorei! O fato de você ter se tornado uma palhaça convicta tornou nossas horas de trabalho juntas menos árduas sabia? – zombou a ruiva.

\- Eu sou perfeitamente ciente disto!

\- Vocês duas são patéticas! – resmungou Nalchios do canto da sala. As duas se entreolharam indignadas.

\- Nossa... E isso torna você o quê? – indagou Gina aterrorizada.

\- Um ser inominável que conseguiu a "façanha" de ser pego por duas garotas patéticas! – respondeu Hermione gargalhando.

\- Um ser inominável estuporado você quis dizer! – acrescentou Gina enfeitiçando o homem.

\- Bem melhor assim...

\- Vocês foram ótimas!

\- Obrigada Lupin... – agradeceu Hermione sentando-se de frente para seu ex-professor, Gina fez o mesmo.

\- Não foi nada... – completou Gina, sem modéstia.

\- Você está brincando? Eu não pensava que Nalchios fosse pego por pelo menos uma semana! O pessoal lá de cima vinha me pressionando diariamente, tem idéia de como me sinto mais aliviado? Como eu poderia recompensá-las pela eficiência? – perguntou Lupin sorrindo com cortesia.

\- Férias. – respondeu Gina retribuindo seu sorriso, Hermione reforçou acenando com a cabeça positivamente.

\- Ah... Férias... – disse Lupin, sem sorrir. – Meninas, é claro que como todo funcionário contratado vocês tem direito a férias e eu de maneira nenhuma as privaria desse descanso...

\- "Mas" ...? – interrompeu Hermione.

\- Mas... – continuou o homem em tom gentil. – Não acredito que esse seja o momento mais adequado para as duas se ausentarem...

\- Este é o problema, não? _Nunca_ é! – retrucou Gina sorrindo.

\- Gina e Hermione – começou Lupin se levantando e indo na direção do pequeno bar no escritório. - Vocês são sem dúvida as melhores espiãs que eu tenho comigo no momento...

\- Lá vem bomba... – sussurrou Hermione para Gina, de modo que Lupin não a ouvisse.

\- ... vocês se formaram com louvor e desde então conseguiram grandes feitos para a nossa instituição. Então, com isso em mente eu tenho que dizer o quanto vocês são necessárias neste momento para nós. Mais do que nunca eu diria... – falou o homem servindo-se de conhaque.

As duas se entreolharam. Quando Lupin começava com "rasgação de seda" era porque tinha alguma "missão impossível" para elas.

\- Alguma missão? – perguntou Gina.

\- Sim... – respondeu com voz mais baixa que a habitual.

\- E do que se trata? – ponderou Hermione cruzando os braços, Lupin tomou um gole, saboreou a bebida devagar, e olhou de uma para outra.

\- Vocês bebem alguma coisa? – disse buscando mais dois copos.

\- Uma bomba das grandes querida... – murmurou Gina para Hermione.

\- Não queremos nada Lupin, obrigada. – disse Hermione detendo o copo que Lupin a entregava - Você estava nos falando da missão...

\- Ah... Na verdade, discutiremos esse assunto minuciosamente. - tomou mais um gole. - Amanhã.

\- Amanhã? – indagou Hermione incrédula. – Essa missão me pareceu um pouco urgente já que não pode esperar por nossas férias.

\- Ela _é_ muito urgente Hermione, por isso nos reuniremos amanhã. Reunião às dez, espero vocês, não se atrasem. – disse Lupin encerrando o assunto.

\- Tudo bem então... Amanhã! – disse Gina solenemente se levantando.

\- E não se esqueçam de logo mais. Tonks e eu contamos por vocês! – falou o homem sorrindo para as duas.

\- Ah não perderíamos o aniversário do pequeno Huey por nada! – retrucou Hermione animada.

As duas saíram da sala ainda sob um olhar hesitante de Remus Lupin.

\- Reunião amanhã?

\- Também achei bem estranho Ginny... Conhecendo bem o Lupin ele teria nos mandado bolar estratégias durante a tarde inteira!

\- Pode ter certeza que está vindo um abacaxi daqueles para nós duas. – disse a ruiva desanimada. – Aonde vai agora?

\- Nada demais... Vou dar uma olhada na minha sala, deve estar uma zona depois de tantos dias fora.

\- Vai estar exatamente como você deixou! O que teria acontecido, não havia ninguém lá se lembra? – disse a ruiva em tom zombeteiro contrariando Hermione.

\- Mesmo assim. – retrucou erguendo os ombros.

\- Eu vou...

\- Eu _sei_ aonde você vai, não precisa explicar. – Hermione interrompeu de modo censurador. - Quando tiver em mãos a edição de "O que aconteceu nos últimos quinze dias: affairs e maldições" pode vim e me contar! – brincou dando uma piscadela e abrindo a porta ao seu lado com as seguintes inscrições grafadas em tom vermelho:

"HERMIONE GRANGER – AUROR"

Ela encarou a sala com as mãos apoiadas sobre a cintura e uma discreta expressão de satisfação no rosto. A sala estava sim, como Gina dissera, do jeitinho que ela havia deixado. Nada fora do lugar, uma organização impecável reinava no lugar. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam", pensou. A sala era ampla e tinha uma bela "vista encantada" que naquela tarde estava, ao contrário dos dias anteriores, um pouco ensolarada. Trabalhava no quartel-general dos aurores há três anos em uma divisão ultrassecreta e que a cada dia a fascinava mais: a de espionagem. Era um trabalho árduo e perigoso, mas Hermione estava convicta de que não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Ela respirou fundo com disposição e sentou diante de sua mesa. Pegou alguns pergaminhos, pena e começou a fazer um relatório sucinto de sua última missão. Tinha que se apressar, logo Gina chegaria com as últimas novidades e aí não conseguiria mais trabalhar. Terminou o mais rápido que pôde, mas apenas o tempo suficiente para Gina entrar desembestada batendo a porta.

\- Bem na hora... – cantarolou Hermione.

\- Murdoc e Haynes terminaram. – disse Gina com voz catastrófica, mas um relutante sorriso nos lábios.

\- Não! – retrucou Hermione chocada.

\- Sim...

\- Impossível! Eles estavam bem há...

\- Há quinze dias querida... Não estão mais... Não-estão!

\- Que bom pra você... – provocou a morena sorrindo.

\- O que está querendo insinuar? – indagou Gina falsamente ofendida.

\- Nada... Nadinha mesmo... Porque não desfaz essa cara de colegial imaculada e me conta o que aconteceu com o romance deles?

Gina sorriu e narrou, nos mínimos detalhes, os fatos que culminaram na separação do casal vinte do quartel-general. Havia um interesse ímpar da ruiva nesse caso. Ela e Murdoc alimentavam um doce flerte desde que o homem havia sido transferido de Praga para Londres. Chegaram a jantar juntos algumas vezes, mas Haynes Binney havia sido mais rápida e fisgara o estrangeiro bonitão. Mesmo assim, Hermione pode reparar que Gina ainda estava sedenta pelo rapaz e ouviu várias vezes comentários do tipo "Ah, admita que os Tchecos tem um charme especial!" enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, conscientizá-la que se tratava de um homem comprometido. Ela parou o seu relato após cerca de vinte minutos. Hermione agora arquivava uma infinidade de papéis em ficheiros na sua estante de mogno. Gina estava perigosamente calada, o que não era comum quando ela deveria ter tantas notícias para narrar, e mesmo estando de costas sentiu uma certa tensão vindo da amiga.

\- Eu soube que... – começou a ruiva hesitante. – As missões de Bangcoc foram bem sucedidas.

Ao ouvir a última frase Hermione reteve uma pilha de papéis nas mãos. Elas pareciam não querer se mover e sua respiração se tornou um pouco difícil. Sempre tinha uma reação similar a essa quando ouvia algo que pudesse estar relacionado de alguma forma a _Harry Potter_. Ela recompôs-se após alguns segundos e como Gina permanecia calada se pronunciou.

\- Mesmo? Que bom.

\- É... Muito bom mesmo... Isso foi, há alguns dias sabe, enquanto estávamos fora.

Começou a se preocupar com o modo que Gina abordava o assunto. Ela sempre era cuidadosa ao falar de Harry, mas alguma coisa fez Hermione achar não era apenas isso que ela pretendia lhe contar. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ela continuou.

\- Hermione... Eu soube de algo.

\- E o que foi? – perguntou a mulher tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

\- Foi que os aurores que estavam lá, em Bangcoc... Eles...

\- O que houve Ginny? – indagou Hermione agora impaciente. Por um momento lhe ocorreu que algo de grave pudesse ter acontecido a Harry naquela missão. Ela encarou a amiga antes que pudesse pensar no que falaria – Ele está bem?

\- Está sim, calma, não aconteceu nada a ele. – tranqüilizou a ruiva.

\- Então o que diabos você quer me falar?

\- É só que... Eles, os aurores que estavam lá sabe- começou Gina, ainda hesitante, Hermione a olhou interrogativa. – Eles voltaram para Londres.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Refletiu se estava mesmo escutando direito ou se era apenas a sua imaginação. Havia ouvido que Harry estava de volta a Londres? Sim, era isso. Definitivamente. Seu estado era de visível choque e nenhum músculo de seu corpo parecia querer se mover. Quem a visse não conseguiria notar reação alguma, mas o seu estado era de total abalo interior. Rever Harry após quatro anos? Não era nada que ela pudesse esperar, ou que ela estivesse preparada para enfrentar. Nos últimos anos havia tratado de repetir a si mesma todos os dias que nunca mais veria Harry Potter, que ele não fazia mais parte de sua vida e que nunca mais faria. Desejou, de fato, que as coisas acontecessem assim. Mas agora, seu brilhante plano fora por água abaixo. Gina a olhava apreensiva, só então Hermione voltou a si e reparou que a amiga esperava alguma manifestação da parte dela.

\- Como assim voltaram para Londres? – perguntou atropelando as palavras. – Estão de férias? – continuou esperançosa

\- Não creio... Pelo que eu sei, eles voltaram, sabe, em definitivo, ou pelo menos por tempo indeterminado. – respondeu. – Você está bem?

\- Claro... – respondeu Hermione sem emoção. – Eles voltaram _mesmo_ então. – afirmou Hermione, Gina assentiu. – Mas por quê? Foram chamados?

\- Não foram, eles apenas decidiram voltar após a última missão. Resolveram trabalhar aqui.

\- O que exatamente você quer dizer com aqui? Aqui nesta área da Europa ou aqui, _bem aqui_ , onde nós estamos agora? – indagou Hermione com gestos nervosos com as mãos.

\- Bem... Eu suponho que, para se trabalhar nessa área da Europa, fazendo o que nós fazemos, só pode ser _bem aqui_ onde nós estamos agora. Não concorda? – indagou Gina prendendo os dentes.

Hermione não podia acreditar que ela estava sendo irônica num momento delicado como aquele. Bastou olhar mais uma vez para a ruiva para ter certeza que era isso que ela estava fazendo.

\- Que... Ótimo. – disse Hermione, largando os ficheiros e voltando a sentar-se.

\- Você tem algum problema com isso Srta. Granger? – indagou Gina, sarcástica. Hermione a olhou com cara de que dizia "Mas você não sabe?".

\- Não... Nenhum! – respondeu contrariando suas expressões. – Esse departamento é bem grande não é mesmo? Além do mais ainda temos o laboratório.

\- Certo... Com essa última declaração, posso entender que você está bem? – perguntou se levantando e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

\- Sim... Estou bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu Hermione tentando inutilmente parecer ocupada com alguns papéis.

\- Ok... Te vejo no fim do expediente, podemos combinar uma farrinha pra logo mais... – concluiu Gina sacolejando os ombros ao sair da sala.

\- Não podemos, lembra da festa do pequeno Huey?

\- Isso não interfere em nada queridinha. – falou a ruiva apenas com a cabeça na porta de Hermione. – Eu me referia a depois das vinte e duas horas!

Ela saiu sem deixar que Hermione argumentasse algo. Na verdade ela não estava certa se teria como retorquir ou brincar de volta, sobre sua cabeça ainda pairava uma nuvem desagradável que carregava a mensagem flutuante: "Harry Potter voltou". Isso a perturbava muito. As coisas haviam mudado muito desde o tempo que estar com Harry seria a coisa mais natural do mundo. Este Harry que Hermione estava prestes a reencontrar nem de longe lembrava o que algum dia no passado fora seu melhor amigo e muito menos seu grande amor.

O Harry doce, sensível, cuidadoso que ela conhecera parecia ter morrido junto com Voldemort dando lugar a um homem frio, calculista, vingativo, capaz de se encher de rancor e ser extremamente agressivo com as pessoas próximas. Um homem que fora incapaz de retribuir o amor que ela lhe oferecia, que não lhe deixou alternativa a não ser esquecê-lo... Um homem que lhe proporcionou os melhores e os piores momentos da sua vida, que lhe fez sentir o pós-máximo em amor e ódio, prazer e dor. Seria duro encará-lo de frente agora, ainda mais quando já se considerava bem e recuperada. Respirou fundo tomando coragem. Enfrentaria tudo de cabeça erguida, também não era mais a adolescente apaixonada que Harry conhecera. Era uma mulher decidida, madura e bem capaz de se defender sozinha.

"Isso não é nada... Não vou me abalar... Não mais..."

" _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _'Cause sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am"_

 _Goo Goo Dolls – Iris_

Harry James Potter abriu, com cuidado, a porta familiar na sua frente. Depois de quase quatro anos lá estava ele, de volta ao seu aconchegante apartamento em Londres. Há duas semanas estava na cidade, mas hospedado em um hotel, enquanto uma faxina necessária era feita no seu lar. Ele observou a ampla sala, com minúcia, antes de entrar por total no local. Estava tinindo, o serviço de limpeza havia sido, deveras, eficiente, todos seus objetos pareciam estar como ele havia deixado. "É claro...", disse uma vozinha nada tímida em sua mente "Não havia ninguém aqui para remexê-los".

Ele atravessou o cômodo passando por um corredor e finalmente chegando ao que costumava ser...

" _Seu quarto?"_

" _Poderá ser Nosso quarto", corrigiu ele._

" _Você sabe o que eu quis dizer mocinho..."_

" _E você bem sabe o meu objetivo dizendo isso mocinha..."_

 _Ele a beijou cheio de paixão por longos minutos._

" _Eu juro que não te entendo às vezes, Harry Potter"._

" _Você não precisa entender nada. Você só precisa saber, o que eu sinto"._

" _Mas eu não sei, pelo menos não o tempo todo"._

" _Porque nós, simplesmente não ficamos juntos?"._

" _Não há um dia sequer na minha vida que eu não me pergunte isso"._

" _Você tem interesse por outra pessoa"?_

" _Se você está falando do Rony, você já deveria saber que a resposta para essa pergunta é não"._

" _Desculpe."_

" _Por que você não me diz se tem interesse em outra pessoa"?_

" _Sabe que não"._

 _Ele a abraçou._

" _Por que você não é sempre assim gentil e carinhoso com as pessoas?" – indagou ela acariciando sua face macia. Ele a olhou com uma expressão severa._

" _Porque nem sempre a vida a gentil conosco Hermione" – respondeu com azedume, se dirigindo para a janela._

" _Você se esforça para ser indelicado com as pessoas Harry. Você não é assim, eu sei disso..." – afirmou Hermione com voz trêmula. Ela se aproximou e encostou a mão no ombro dele._

" _Não você não sabe. Sinto muito se isso se isso fere seus nobres sentimentos, mas eu sou assim".– retrucou ele com a voz mais fria que se julgava capaz de fazer. Ele retirou brutalmente a mão dela pousada sobre seu ombro._

 _Hermione não tentou se aproximar. Por alguns segundos Harry pensou tê-la ouvido chorar. Ficou imóvel, preso por sua trava de proteção. Só saiu da janela ao ouvir a porta da frente bater. Ela não estava mais ali._

Lá estava ele, parado na porta, assistindo àquela cena. Assim como antes ela não estava mais ali. Em um certo dia ela havia se cansado e não voltara após bater a porta. Harry achou que ela nunca faria aquilo de verdade, estava enganado. Na verdade se enganou duas vezes. A segunda foi por achar que seu estado emocional não poderia piorar. Sem Hermione, ele ficou dilacerado. Foi tomado por um misto de ódio, por ela ter o abandonado, e arrependimento, pelo seu comportamento tão infantil durante todo o relacionamento, se é que poderia ser considerado um relacionamento. Ela não teve paciência suficiente para entender o que ele realmente estava sentindo. Harry também não se esforçou para explicar. No fim aquele quarto nunca se tornou _deles_. Independentemente disso tinha que aceitar o fim, o que fez com que o ódio e o arrependimento fossem substituídos por uma angústia e solidão.

A combinação perfeita para fazer com que ele terminasse o curso de aurores em uma escola diferente da dela e, principalmente, motivá-lo a aceitar o trabalho de espião em outro continente. Achou que era a escolha certa. E fora por algum tempo. Pelo menos no trabalho ele havia conseguido ser brilhante. Apesar disso algo lhe dizia que era a hora de voltar, aquele não era o seu lugar. Queria sentir-se em casa, estava cansado de acordar todos os dias em um lugar pelo qual não tinha a menor empatia. Encarou com atenção sua imagem que agora estava refletida no enorme espelho sobre a cômoda. Nem mil anos poderiam amenizar o aspecto indomável de seu cabelo, que estava maior, mas ainda deixando o pescoço à vista, num corte desfiado. Sua face antes limpa agora tinha uma escassa barba, não por descaso, por opção. Havia crescido, sua expressão era de um homem com experiência demais para pouca idade. Não podia negar que encontrar certas pessoas nessa altura do campeonato poderia piorar radicalmente seu humor. Repetia para si mesmo que havia passado, que não se importava. Por que se importaria com alguém que o desprezou no momento mais solitário de sua vida, em que só precisava de compreensão e companhia? Não se importava. Não poderia se importar e é claro, não deveria.

"Pare de pensar nisso Harry... Você tem uma festa para ir..."

 **No próximo capítulo...**

 _Hermione e Gina estão produzidíssimas para a noite de quinta-feira, mas elas não são as únicas, e o que tinha tudo para ser uma simples e agradável festa infantil com os colegas de trabalho acaba se tornando um "inoportuno" reencontro._


	2. Noite a fora

**Chapter 2: Noite afora**

 **Título: Contra a Parede**

 **Autor:** Mari Gallagher

 **Contato:** e Harry e Hermione

 **Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

 **Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

 **Status:** Em andamento

 **Sinopse:** Eles estão frente a frente após quatro anos, mas desta vez há algo diferente, há uma forte paixão mal resolvida. O que poderá acontecer quando esses dois tiverem que se encontrar em todos os lugares todo o tempo e ainda resolver um misterioso roubo? Harry Potter e Hermione Granger são postos Contra a Parede por seus sentimentos...

 **Capítulo II –** _ **Noite afora**_

" _See the stone set in your eyes_

 _See the thorn twist in your side_

 _I wait for you_

 _Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

 _On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

 _And I wait... without you"_

 _U2 – With or without you_

Hermione estava menos tensa ao chegar em casa naquele começo de noite. Não ia se preocupar por antecipação, afinal, Harry voltara para a cidade e talvez eles fossem se cruzar algumas vezes, só isso. Nada que pudesse abalar a sua paz o suficiente para tornar sua vida insustentável. Morava num apartamento sofisticado e ela podia dizer que tinha a sua cara. Ficava em um bairro "misto" de classe média, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas o habitavam, mas para sua sorte era um local da cidade habitado por pessoas discretas e com categoria. Não seria nada agradável se os vizinhos se interessassem em saber por que ela passava semanas fora.

Pensou em dar uma geral no seu quarto, ou mudar os móveis de lugar, para se distrair, mas não havia tempo. Já estava em cima da hora para a festa do filho mais velho de Lupin e Tonks. Os dois haviam se casado quando ela estava no último ano em Hogwarts e o pequeno Huey faria agora sete anos.

Entrou para o banho depois de escolher uma roupa. Passou longos minutos relaxando embaixo d'água enquanto cantava sua música favorita. Teria ficado por mais tempo se não tivesse ouvido um conhecido som de chicote em seu quarto. Envolveu-se em um roupão e saiu do banheiro. Uma ruiva estonteante vestida num extravagante, porém, lindo tubinho vermelho examinava concentradamente seu guarda-roupa.

\- Gina. Quantas vezes eu já disse para você aparatar na sala? Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso estar um pouco _ocupada_ no meu quarto?

\- Você pretendia vestir _isso_? – Indagou a ruiva apontando para a cama onde estava roupa que Hermione havia separado.

\- Na verdade sim. – respondeu com dignidade.

\- Por favor. – disse Gina com desgosto entregando duas peças que tinha acabado de retirar do armário. – Tome

Hermione examinou a roupa. Uma blusa preta curta, semitransparente em toda parte do colo e das mangas, junto a uma saia da mesma cor até o meio da coxa.

\- Gina... É uma festa infantil... – disse Hermione olhando a amiga com reprovação.

\- Eu sei.

\- E como você me dá _isso_ pra usar?

\- Já disse que temos planos para logo mais.

\- Mesmo assim, não é conveniente ir desse jeito para a festa de um garoto de Sete anos!

\- Hermione, não reclama, vai se arrumar logo. Já estamos atrasadas. – ordenou a mulher nervosa.

Hermione respirou fundo e voltou ao banheiro para se vestir. Não adiantava lutar contra Gina quando o assunto era roupa, cabelo ou maquiagem. Conhecendo a amiga era melhor sair do banheiro vestida como ela esperava: arrasadora. Senão fizesse isso estaria apenas perdendo tempo. Na verdade, Hermione adorava aquela roupa, resolveu apenas incrementá-la com um sobretudo de couro que iria combinar perfeitamente com suas botas abaixo do joelho.

\- Está bem assim? – disse Hermione com falso desânimo voltando ao quarto. Os cabelos com esporádicas ondas nas pontas, os olhos pintados de preto e um discreto gloss nos lábios.

\- Agora sim você está à altura de me acompanhar! – respondeu a ruiva sem modéstia, Hermione revirou os olhos. – Não faça essa cara, você deveria me agradecer por não te deixar sair de casa totalmente BEGE!

\- Obrigada! – bradou abrindo os braços.

\- De nada! – respondeu a ruiva repetindo o gesto da amiga. – Podemos ir agora?

\- Por favor...

As duas colocaram-se lado a lado, fecharam os olhos em concentração e num estalo de chicote, desaparataram.

A casa de Lupin era imensa e elegante, localizada em um nobre bairro de Londres, também "misto". Possuía um local especial reservado para a aparatação. Hermione achara uma idéia brilhante e até pensou em colocar uma parte de seu apartamento para que Gina pudesse aparatar, embora tivesse certeza que a amiga continuaria a aparecer em seu quarto ou no local que mais achasse conveniente. As duas saíram da sala de aparatação, que ficava intermediada entre os portões e a entrada para o Hall da casa principal, e caminharam pelos jardins sorridentes.

\- O que você acha do _Westbourne_? – indagou a ruiva, Hermione pareceu refletir um pouco e Gina acrescentou. – É o melhor na noite nessa cidade!

\- Eu conheço bem o _Westbourne_ Ginny... Já fomos lá centenas de vezes! E pelo jeito vamos mais uma...

Gina riu enquanto as duas adentravam no Hall da casa de Lupin. A decoração infantil estava suprema, várias crianças corriam gritavam e cantavam por lá. Não demorou muito para que um garoto afoito se distinguisse entre os outros alcançando as duas.

\- Oi Huey! – bradou Gina abraçando o menino.

\- Oi Ginny! Oi Mione!

\- Feliz aniversário querido! – falou Hermione beijando a face de Huey. – Veja só o que eu trouxe para você... – concluiu entregando um grande pacote nas mãos do garoto.

\- E veja só o que _eu_ trouxe... – acrescentou Gina entregando seu presente.

\- Oh... Obrigada! De verdade! O que é? – indagou Huey fascinado.

\- Ah não seja tão mal educado menino. – censurou uma voz severa, mas sorridente que acabara de se juntar a eles.

\- Oi Tonks! – cumprimentou Hermione.

\- Oi querida... – respondeu Tonks beijando as faces das duas. – Gina... Que bom que vieram!

\- Não perderíamos de agarrar esse lindão aqui por nada! – brincou Gina abraçando Huey e o deixando envergonhado.

\- Agora vem mais essa seduzir o meu filho? – disse Lupin que surgiu ao lado de Tonks naquele momento.

\- Não me diga que não contou ao Huey que ele está prometido a mim desde que foi concebido Lupin? – zombou Gina, todos riram.

\- Bem garotas, a área dos adultos foi montada no salão de festas, todos estão lá... Vamos! Eu as acompanho...

Tonks levou as duas ao também amplo salão de festas que, como ela havia dito estava repleto de adultos, eram bem mais numerosos que as crianças, na verdade. Vários casais dançavam, bebiam e conversavam. Gina olhou em volta abismada carregando Hermione para uma janela próxima.

\- "Área dos adultos?" Isso aqui é uma festa de arromba isso sim! – cochichou Gina após Tonks dar as costas.

\- Obrigada denovo. – disse Hermione perplexa.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Eu não podia aparecer aqui BEGE!

\- Não mesmo! – retrucou Gina sorrindo. – Vamos pegar algo pra beber...

\- Se eu fosse você ficava paradinha aí... O Murdoc está vindo pra cá... – comentou Hermione entredentes, Gina ficou estática.

\- Oi garotas!

Um homem alto, moreno, e muito atraente na opinião de Hermione e com certeza de qualquer mulher que apreciasse beleza juntava-se a elas agora.

\- Oi Shun... – respondeu Gina com voz musical deixando-se beijar pelo homem.

\- Olá... – cumprimentou Hermione enquanto Shun beijava sua mão.

\- Vocês estão... Estonteantes!

\- São seus olhos... – agradeceu Gina com falsa modéstia. Hermione se preparou psicologicamente para mais uma sessão de flertes explícitos entre os dois.

\- Ah não seja modesta Ginny. Quando as duas colocaram o pé nesse salão foi unânime que são as mais belas.

\- Obrigada!

\- Toda essa produção para uma simples festinha infantil?

\- Na verdade... Não. – interrompeu Hermione.

\- Pretendemos dar uma esticadinha quando o clima esfriar por aqui. – completou Gina sorrindo.

\- Ora... Ora... Não diga que pretendem ir ao _Westbourne_?

\- Como é que você sabe?

\- Eu adivinhei... Acreditaria se eu dissesse que combinei de encontrar com uns amigos lá logo mais? – indagou Shun satisfeito. Hermione o olhou sorrindo. Amigos? Aquela conversa de repente ficava bem interessante.

\- Mesmo? – perguntou Gina extremamente contente, Shun assentiu.- Então acho que essa noite vai ser bem longa para nós.

\- Espero que sim. – disse o homem com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Vocês querem beber algo?

\- Coquetel para mim.

\- Para mim também! – concordou Hermione.

\- Poderia...Ser...Mais... PERFEITO? – comemorou Gina quando o homem saía.

\- Sinceramente não. – admitiu Hermione.

\- Você viu como ele é gentil e cavalheiro e violentamente SEXY?

\- Vi sim... Mas controle-se! Haynes está aqui também caso não tenha reparado. – disse Hermione forçando um sorriso e acenando para Haynes no outro lado do salão.

\- Não notei e nem quero notar! E fique sabendo que a vez dela já pas... – Gina parou de falar e desviou seu olhar do final do salão para Hermione.

\- Já passou? Era isso que você ia dizer?

\- Sim. – disse a ruiva, seu tom já não era dos mais animados.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada... Eu só estava me perguntando se você está bem.

\- Estou ótima, por que?

\- Por nada... Eu só lembrei sabe daquela história do Harry ter voltado... – falou Gina com mais velocidade do que o normal.

\- Não se preocupe Gina, a princípio confesso que fiquei um pouco preocupada, mas depois de pensar um pouco acabei deixando pra lá, sabe? Eu não irei me abalar com isso, afinal eu não tenho motivos, não há mais nenhuma ligação entre mim e o Harry. – retrucou Hermione com franqueza.

\- Que bom. Você não se afetaria de dar de cara com ele, não é mesmo? – perguntou a ruiva forçando um riso.

\- Não mesmo. Eu terei que reencontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde!

\- Mais cedo, eu diria.

\- Mais cedo? O que você quis dizer com esse "cedo"?

\- Eu quis dizer "cedo" tipo, agora, já, aqui.

Hermione pestanejou.

\- Como?

\- Harry Potter acabou de entrar no salão. Ele está _aqui_ , Mione.

" _I know I left too much mess and_

 _destruction to come back again_

 _And I caused but nothing but trouble_

 _I understand if you can't talk to me again_

 _And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_

 _then I'm sure that that makes sense"_

 _Dido – White Flag_

Harry aparatou na casa de seu grande amigo e chefe Remus Lupin no exato momento que outra pessoa, não tão seu amigo, fazia o mesmo. Os dois se olharam por um segundo, contrariados. Nem o fato de trabalhar ao lado do homem por quatro anos mudou sua atitude ao lado dele.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter! Que coincidência agradável! – exclamou Draco Malfoy irônico.

\- Você acha é?

\- Você não?

\- Poupe-me dessa resposta, me parece óbvia. – respondeu Harry caminhando ao lado do loiro para dentro da casa.

\- Tem muitas crianças aqui não é? – comentou Malfoy ao chegarem ao Hall.

\- O que você esperava? Musica, álcool e lindas mulheres com seus frágeis corações prontos a serem despedaçados por você?

\- Na verdade sim, porque não?

\- Não tem uma vez que não o ache patético, Malfoy, mas é incrível como você consegue superar todas as expectativas e me surpreender a cada dia!

\- Que bom para o relacionamento de vocês!

\- Até você Lupin? – indagou Harry perplexo, mas sorrindo ao apertar a mão do amigo.

\- O que eu disse demais? – perguntou Lupin agora segurando a mão de Draco.

\- Bem onde está o ilustríssimo aniversariante? – questionou Draco empolgado.

\- Eu não faço idéia... – respondeu Lupin, Harry e Draco olharam para seus presentes intrigados. – Ah olhem só, ali vem ele.

\- Papai!

\- Oi Huey! Feliz aniversário. – cumprimentou Harry entregando o embrulho para o garoto.

\- Obrigado Senhor!

\- Parabéns garoto... – disse Draco emanando simpatia, Harry o olhou com desgosto.

\- Muito obrigado mesmo senhor.

\- Esses são Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, Huey. Eles o conheceram quando você era muito pequeno.

\- Você quer dizer que ele não lembra de mim? – indagou Draco ofendido.

\- O que fez você pensar que ele se lembraria, Malfoy?

\- As pessoas não costumam me esquecer.

\- Não liga pra ele Huey, é um demente. – comentou Harry fazendo o garoto sorrir.

\- Hey, não admito que você fique me difamando para pessoas que não me conhecem!

\- Ok, ok... O Huey vai brincar agora... E vocês dois vão brincar também, na ala de adultos, vão. – ordenou Lupin empurrando o filho e os dois para lados opostos.

Harry saiu caminhando fazendo gestos para o garoto sobre a suposta insanidade de Draco e lhe arrancando alguns risos. Chegaram na "ala de adultos" e assim como Gina e Hermione eles se entreolharam surpresos, até que Malfoy abriu um sorriso.

\- Viu? Era _disso_ que eu estava falando! – comemorou – Agora se me dá licença, não quero que você ofusque o meu brilho com a sua amargura, vou dar uma circulada e cumprimentar as mulheres... Maravilhosas!

Harry não respondeu. Apenas observou o salão. Era uma festa animada, e sem dúvida, tinha várias mulheres. Reparou nos vários convidados, não achou nenhum conhecido. Sentiu-se um pouco... Desapontado? "Claro que não... Não imagine coisas Harry... É melhor assim", pensou em quanto se dirigia ao bar à sua direita. Parou recostado à bancada com as mãos nos bolsos. Só então reparou uma garota ruiva, vestida de vermelho ao lado de uma morena que apesar de estar de perfil, era muito bonita. Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca ao reparar que se tratava de Gina Weasley.

\- Você disse que o Harry está aqui. – afirmou Hermione em dúvida se deveria ter feito uma pergunta na verdade.

\- Foi o que eu disse... Ele está bem ali... No bar.

\- Que maravilha! Quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar...

\- Elas pioram, porque eu acho que ele está vindo para cá. – comentou Gina entredentes, Hermione prendeu a respiração.

Harry, agora sem dúvidas de que se tratava de Gina Weasley, pegou um copo de Whisky e caminhou na direção da amiga.

\- Gina! – bradou ele ainda a alguns metros de distância.

Hermione tremeu por dentro ao ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz. Ela olhou por reflexo para o lado oposto ao de Harry, buscando socorro? Ou seria para amenizar o maldito nervosismo que acabara de lhe abater?

\- Harry! Oi... – respondeu Gina para Harry que já estava diante dela, mas não parecia ter notado a morena.

\- Gina... Há quanto tempo... Como vai? – cumprimentou-a com alegria dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

\- Estou ótima, e você? – respondeu Gina, tensa.

\- Que bom. Estou bem, Ginny. Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

\- Não acho que seja necessário. – Hermione entrou na conversa.

Naquele momento a "amiga" de Gina virou-se para Harry. Ele sentiu seu estômago se encolher e seu coração dar um salto. A amiga de Gina era _Hermione_? Não a tinha reconhecido, ela estava... Muito mais linda do que ele conseguia se lembrar. Estava diferente da garota que Harry havia conhecido, os cabelos, a postura, o semblante. Ela era tudo que Harry não estava preparado para enfrentar, uma mulher feita, bela e atraente. Ele ficou seriamente desconcertado e rezou para que isto não estivesse tão visível. Ela ainda o olhava, um olhar ameaçador, sentiu raiva por estar tão afetado, tinha que falar algo.

\- Hermione. – disse, por fim, engolindo seco.

\- Harry.

Ela estava mesmo frente a frente com ele. Ele vestia preto, uma camisa de um tecido quase reluzente, coberta por botões e com mangas compridas que agora ele as mantinha puxadas de modo que deixasse o ante braço visível, e uma calça muito elegante da última moda bruxa. E porque tinha que ficar tão nervosa? Era só Harry, um homem sedutor e com uma beleza mais intensa do que a que ela conhecia. "Apenas isso? E um coração de gelo", pensou.

\- Mas que falta de sorte. Não esperava vê-la _tão cedo_ Hermione... – destilou Harry. Precisava afetá-la de alguma forma.

 _\- Minha_ falta de sorte você quer dizer! Só com uma diferença: Eu não esperava ver você _de jeito nenhum_. – retrucou Hermione sorrindo.

De cara Hermione notou como Harry iria se comportar. Iria ofendê-la, machucá-la, da pior forma possível, com duras palavras nas quais sabia o quanto ele era bom, era quase a especialidade de Harry. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela havia aprendido muito bem na carreira de espiã era a interpretar um papel e esconder suas emoções. Agora, mais do que nunca, era a hora de colocar tudo isso em prática.

\- Sempre gentil. – ironizou Harry.

\- Eu tento, sabe? Mas ainda não consigo superar você!

\- Não seria possível. Não me diga que pensava conseguir isso? – indagou Harry com um tom de lamento na voz, Hermione abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

\- Nunca cogitei. Não me diga que achou que algo relacionado a isso pudesse tomar algum pensamento meu? Assim me decepciona! – retorquiu com igual tom. Gina gargalhou forçadamente.

\- Vocês dois não perdem a forma hein? São hilários! – exclamou a ruiva ainda sorrindo. – Agora porque não se saúdam de um modo decente? Já foi engraçado o suficiente! – completou no que parecia ser uma ordem, Harry a olhou relutante e voltou-se para Hermione.

\- É sempre um _prazer_ revê-la Srta. Granger. – disse Harry com um tom ofensivo, irônico, estendendo a mão para Hermione. Ela retribuiu entregando sua mão para o encontro da dele, rezou para que não tremesse, e foi atendida.

\- O prazer é todo _seu_ , Sr. Potter. – retorquiu com a mesma hostilidade.

Ele acariciou involuntariamente a mão da mulher antes de soltá-la com lentidão. Hermione achou que Harry preparava-se para responder sua última declaração, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Shun voltou com duas taças de bebidas.

\- Demorei muito? – perguntou com empolgação.

\- Nossa... Eu já estava em cólicas! – exclamou Gina sorrindo e pegando uma taça, Hermione fez o mesmo. – Ah, Shun... Esse é Harry Potter. Harry esse é Shun Murdoc.

\- Não se preocupe Ginny, já nos conhecemos enquanto vocês estavam fora. – comentou Shun apertando a mão de Harry. – Olá Potter.

\- Murdoc. – respondeu Harry pegando a mão do homem. – Então, no que está trabalhando no momento?

\- Se vocês nos derem licença, eu e Hermione vamos ao toalete. – decidiu Gina puxando Hermione pelo pulso.

\- Obrigada. – agradeceu Hermione, quando já estavam de costas para os dois.

\- Ah não tem de que! Fiz isso pelo bem estar da sociedade bruxa presente aqui e é claro por todos os objetos quebráveis da família Lupin.

\- Como é que você consegue fazer piada numa situação dessas?

\- Não é pia...

\- Granger e Weasley!

\- Ah perfeito. – resmungou Gina

Draco Malfoy vinha de trás da garotas saboreando um ilustre cálice de conhaque e com seu habitual sorriso de desdém no rosto,

\- Oi Malfoy. - disse Hermione desanimada quando Draco Malfoy passou para frente das duas.

\- Granger e Weasley as duas mulheres mais lindas de uma festa! Inacreditável! Eu nunca achei que viveria para ver essa cena. – zombou o loiro com a mão no queixo.

\- Inacreditável... Talvez não possa _sobreviver_ a essa cena!

\- Calma, Weasley. Faço um elogio e é assim que reage? Maneira diferente de agradecer... Original, mas diferente!

\- Maneira diferente de elogiar isso sim... Além do mais sua opinião, como sempre, é totalmente dispensável afinal, você não me contou novidade nenhuma! – retrucou Gina sem modéstia, Hermione riu tomando um gole de coquetel.

\- A insolência, no entanto continua a mesma, Weasley.

\- Não diga! Quando você decidir me contar alguma coisa que ninguém mais saiba, me avisa ta? _Hasta_! – concluiu a ruiva, passando por Draco Malfoy. Hermione olhou para Draco ainda rindo, ele não parecia ter gostado nadinha da "atenção" que recebeu das duas, apesar do sorriso que expressava.

\- Acho que o _Westbourne_ seria uma ótima para agora, já! – comentou Hermione quando as duas saíam do toalete.

\- Com certeza. – admitiu Gina olhando em volta. – Vamos chamar o Shun e dar o fora daqui.

Ao encontrarem o homem, que para o alívio de Hermione não estava mais na companhia de Harry, não foi necessário chamá-lo para ir embora. Adivinhando o pensamento das duas ele também pretendia sair naquele instante. Os três rumaram, após se despedir de todos, ou, quase todos para o _Westbourne_ , um popular bar e clube londrino entre bruxos. Apesar de ser uma mera noite de quinta-feira o local estava lotado, e ao olhar em volta, Hermione sentiu seu humor melhorar muito. Uma boa balada era disso que estava precisando após semanas de trabalho árduo.

\- Olha... Lá estão eles! – bradou Shun para um grupo de três rapazes no bar.

Os três caminharam abrindo espaço por entre as pessoas e com um pouco de dificuldade chegaram ao bar.

\- Hey rapazes, essas são Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger. Garotas esses são Withey, Lewis e acho que o Travis vocês já conhecem não é?

Sim, Hermione conhecia muito bem, até demais, Travis Jet. Era um homem, alto, esbelto, sedutor, com seus cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, sobrancelhas definidas, e uma face espetacularmente máscula. Foi o primeiro homem com quem Hermione saiu após a trágica separação com Harry, tinham ficado juntos por algum tempo, até que Travis teve que trabalhar em outro país. Pensava que ele estivesse na Hungria ou algo assim, mas ter acabado de descobrir que ele estava no mesmo bar que ela, não foi nada mal. Hermione cumprimentou os dois amigos de Shun que ainda não conhecia por último se voltando para Jet.

\- Hermione, que bom ver você! – exclamou o homem sorrindo antes lhe dar um abraço fervoroso.

\- É bom ver você também. Pensei que estivesse fora!

\- Acabei de voltar na verdade. Vou ficar por aqui.

\- Que ótimo!

\- Quer beber alguma coisa, ou melhor... Quer dançar? – indagou Travis estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Só se for agora. – respondeu Hermione deixando-se levar para o salão e piscando olho para Gina.

\- E você mocinha... Dança? – disse Shun passando o braço sobre Gina.

\- Se não fizesse isso nos próximos cinco segundos eu mesma iria tirá-lo pra dançar. – brincou Gina saltitando para o meio da multidão.

Hermione dançou o máximo que seu fôlego pudesse agüentar. Travis continuava divertidíssimo, e o fato de conversarem e rirem bastante durante a dança sem dúvida a cansou mais cedo do que ela estava acostumada. Ao fim do que deveria ser a quinta música, ela arquejou.

\- Uff... Preciso de água... – admitiu sorrindo.

\- Vamos nessa. Vamos beber algo!

Os dois voltaram para o bar, que já não estava tão lotado e Hermione pode beber com gosto sua água enquanto Travis tomava seu Whisky. Gina e Shun agora dançavam insinuantes um com o outro, e Hermione já podia imaginar o que resultaria daquilo. Voltou-se para seu colega. Os dois embalaram uma conversa mais tranqüila sobre as coisas fantásticas que haviam acontecido nos últimos anos. Estava se sentindo muito à vontade na companhia de Travis, e não manifestou nenhuma resistência quando ele tentou beijá-la. Na verdade, nenhuma mulher solteira e hetero cometeria a sandice de rejeitar beijos de um tipo como dos seus beijos e eles estavam como ela costumava se lembrar, carinhosos, mas, ardentes. Hermione estava distraída com o seu novo passatempo, tanto que não notou, três conhecidos seus entrarem no clube.

Draco Malfoy, Haynes Binney e Harry Potter também haviam decidido dar continuidade à noite no _Westbourne_. Harry achou o local excelente, não o conhecia, segundo Haynes, sua mais nova colega, a casa havia sido inaugurada apenas há três anos, e desde então tinha virado a sensação da noite bruxa londrina. Foram direto para o bar, ou pelo menos tentaram. Trocaram exclamações silenciosas ao reparar Gina e Shun Murdoc agarrados em uma dança. Harry não saberia dizer se quem havia ficado mais abismado fora Haynes ou Malfoy.

\- Meu Deus... Que _Weasley_ é aquela? – soltou Draco ainda olhando para trás quando recostaram-se no bar.

Harry poupou-se de responder, e também não tinha certeza se haveria alguma resposta para o que Malfoy tentara dizer. Pediu um Whisky ao garçom, mas antes que pudesse tomar seu primeiro gole, reparou um casal a alguns metros de onde ele se encontrava também em meio a um profundo beijo. Só após uma pequena mudança de ângulo no beijo deles, Harry conseguiu reconhecê-los, a mulher entre os braços do alto homem era... Hermione. Não era uma cena inédita, na realidade Harry havia visto algo verossímil àquilo, apenas alguns dias após Hermione tê-lo abandonado. Naquele instante não conseguiu evitar que se sentisse como no passado, traído. Lá estava ela, mais uma vez com Travis Jet! Então tinha dado tudo certo entre eles. Xingou-se de idiota mentalmente, por ter ficado tão afetado com a presença dela enquanto ela estava com o homem pelo qual tinha sido trocado. Antes que Malfoy fizesse algum comentário que sua paciência não estava apta a agüentar, pegou seu copo e saiu por entre as pessoas.

Hermione e Travis se largaram e agora tomavam fôlego, quando Gina apareceu na frente dos dois, apreensiva, vinda da pista de dança.

\- Olhe para a direita. – disse a ruiva no ouvido de Hermione. Ela obedeceu, fitando Malfoy e Haynes a alguns metros.

\- Ah ninguém merece. – comentou Hermione.

\- E não é só isso... Acabei de esbarrar com o Harry quando estava vindo pra cá.

\- Mas não é possível! Isso já é coincidência demais! Só existe esse bar em Londres?

\- Bem, não é coincidência Mione, bares bruxos em Londres não são muitos e esse é o melhor. Todos vêm para cá.

\- Maravilha. – resmungou Hermione

\- Não esquenta, e não vá estragar a noite por isso!

\- Não vou mesmo, nem precisa se preocupar.

\- Está tudo bem? – indagou Travis a Hermione.

\- Sim, claro que está. Eu vou ao banheiro já volto tá?

\- Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Gina enquanto era beijada no pescoço por Shun.

\- Não precisa! Aproveite. – murmurou maliciosa.

O banheiro estava lotado, chegava a ser claustrofóbico, mas, Hermione conseguiu sair de lá viva. A música que tocava agora era lenta o que tornava mais fácil caminhar. Mal havia andado uma dúzia de passos foi interrompida por uma voz familiar em sua direção.

\- É realmente um infortúnio! – bradou Harry com sua voz mais fria, surgindo da penumbra em sua frente.

\- Sou obrigada a concordar. Qual é Potter, está me seguindo? – retorquiu Hermione parando e cruzando os braços. Harry gargalhou.

\- Porque? Você gostaria que estivesse?

\- Na verdade sim, seria bem patético para você sabe? – respondeu a mulher, Harry não parou de rir.

\- Se divertindo muito?

\- Você não sabe o quanto!

\- Na verdade, eu imagino. Pela sua performance ao lado do seu namoradinho. – disse Harry com desprezo na voz. "Então ele viu...", pensou Hermione com uma ponta de satisfação.

\- É por aí. – retrucou a mulher sorrindo.

\- Então... Já pensam em casamento? O namoro de vocês parece ter evoluído muito bem nesses anos todos pelo que eu pude reparar... – sibilou Harry, foi a vez de Hermione gargalhar.

\- Na verdade o reencontrei depois de muitos anos hoje. – revelou a mulher. De certa maneira falar aquela verdade lhe dava satisfação. Mais do que se tentasse ser hostil. Principalmente ao notar a cara de surpresa de Harry.

\- Hoje?

\- Hoje. Exatamente como você. Mas, acho que você notou que nosso modo de relembrar os velhos tempos é bem mais prazeroso. – comentou Hermione, Harry cerrou os dentes. – É por isso que vou voltar para lá agorinha mesmo. – concluiu passando por ele. Harry a impediu de prosseguir e a puxou pelo braço num impulso, Hermione fez uma exclamação de revolta.

\- Você... Continua... A mesma... Mulher... Devassa... de sempre. – disse entre dentes. Hermione levantou a sobrancelha desafiadora e finalmente sorriu.

\- É tão desesperador assim aceitar que eu serei devassa para todos os homens do mundo menos _você_? – disse a mulher com voz doce.

Harry teve uma sutil mudança de expressão não conseguindo reagir quando ela puxou o braço e voltou a caminhar por entre as pessoas. Estava desnorteado, não sabia ao certo se era por não esperar uma reação assim de Hermione ou por temer que a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse _sim_.

"Claro que não... Não _pode_ ser".

 **No próximo capítulo...**

 _Hermione e Gina recebem as instruções de sua nova missão e ainda trocam algumas farpas com dois velhos conhecidos..._


	3. Cópias de segurança

**Capítulo III –** _ **Cópias de Segurança**_

Hermione acordou exausta. Não havia dormido muitas horas e, ainda bem cedo, tinha que estar de pé para trabalhar. Mesmo se sentindo estafada e cansada estava satisfeita com a noite. Tinha rendido muito, apesar dos imprevistos e pequenas chateações. É claro que ela se referia ao choque de reencontrar Harry. Era um fato, não podia se enganar. Revê-lo a abalou. Não de modo a prejudicar a sua vida, apenas teria ficado bem melhor se não tivesse que dar de cara com Harry. Mas, se fosse analisar com calma, poderia ter sido mais catastrófico.

Antes que pudesse voltar à sessão de martírios e lembranças da noite anterior, se apressou para sair ou iria se atrasar para o trabalho. Vestiu uma saia com discretas estampas xadrez até o joelho, uma camiseta preta, botas e sobretudo. Passou uma sutil maquiagem no rosto, prendeu os cabelos em um longo rabo de cavalo, incrementou o visual com necessários óculos escuros - afinal de contas não queria, pelo menos nas primeiras horas de trabalho, exibir sua cara de noite mal dormida - e por último o perfume. Pegou sua bolsa dando uma última olhada para certificar-se de que não estava esquecendo nada e aparatou.

Estava bem acomodada em sua cadeira saboreando seu _capuccino_ , uma bebida trouxa que Hermione não abria mão, quando Gina Weasley surgiu abrindo sua porta.

\- Bom dia! – Disse Gina encerrando a frase com um longo bocejo.

\- Olá Gina... dormiu bem? – Ironizou Hermione, Gina a olhou com desgosto.

\- Ah devem ter sido umas três horas muito bem dormidas sabe, porque todo aquele álcool me fez capotar.

\- Então você _dormiu_? – Indagou a morena maliciosa, Gina de repente parecia ter entendido demais e abriu um sorriso malandro no rosto.

\- Talvez _você_ não tenha dormido! – Acusou e Hermione apenas sacudiu a cabeça tomando um gole de café. – Vamos sua palhaça! Conte tudo que aconteceu depois que vocês saíram de lá!

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu rindo. – Ele apenas me deixou em casa, só isso. Eu que pensei... bem... você e o Murdoc talvez...

\- Claro que não. Acha que eu vou vacilar desse jeito? Depois de meses de investimento eu vou simplesmente jogar tudo pela janela e cair na tentação?

\- Sua maquiavélica!

\- Cuidadosa apenas... Haynes e Harry também saíram juntos de lá. – Comentou Gina, Hermione quase engasgou com sua bebida.

\- Eles também chegaram juntos não?

\- Sim, mas havia o Malfoy, só que ele agarrou uma perua qualquer por lá, bem estilo Malfoy. Ela era ridícula, muito vulgar... nunca vi tanto mau gosto, sinceramente.

\- Eu imagino!

\- Bem, o fato é que eu notei o quanto a Haynes estava se insinuando para o Harry, isso também foi ridículo sabe, ela tentando bancar a mulher fatal pra ele, um horror! De qualquer modo, eu não achei que ele estivesse muito interessado. Fico me perguntando se ela estava tentando me fazer ciúmes, por ter visto que eu o conhecia.

\- Será? – Indagou Hermione disfarçando seu interesse.

\- Claro. Ela não é de bancar a sedutora por aí. Eu pelo menos nunca tinha visto. O fato é que, se ela tiver tentado errou o alvo, porque se alguém deveria ficar com ciúmes do Harry era você, não eu.

\- _Eu_? – Hermione deixou escapar um gritinho incrédulo.

\- Calma, eu só quis dizer que ela errou por achar que eu tinha algum envolvimento com ele, na verdade quem teve foi você, entendeu agora?

\- Eu diria que você está bem equivocada e com certeza a única pessoa que ela poderia atingir com isso seria na verdade o Shun.

\- Não acho que ele tenha se afetado. – Concluiu se espreguiçando. – Mas, mudando de assunto, você pretende sair com ele de novo?

\- Travis?

\- Não! Gilderoy Lockhart! Sempre achei que você tinha uma quedinha por ele. – Brincou, Hermione revirou os olhos. – Claro que é o Travis.

\- Ah, eu não sei. E mesmo se eu decidir que sim, acho que não vamos estar disponíveis nesses dias, ou já esqueceu que o Lupin estar prestes a nos dar outro trabalho?

\- Não, não esqueci. Posso me lembrar perfeitamente que a reunião que ele marcou começa daqui a pouco.

\- Bom saber que alguns neurônios sobreviveram a ontem.

\- Há-há... O fato de você ter perdido menos neurônios que eu ainda não te deixa numa situação confortável o suficiente para essas piadinhas!

\- Ok... Foi uma piada infeliz. – Lamentou Hermione, Gina sorriu.

\- Se você não tem mais nada importante para fazer além de zombar podemos esperar o Lupin na sala dele, o que acha?

\- Não é uma má idéia.

As duas atravessaram o departamento na direção do escritório de Lupin, a última sala após o segundo corredor, que ficava depois de um enorme salão com várias mesas de subsecretários do chefe. Lupin por sua vez dificilmente chegava antes das dez da manhã e as duas alimentavam a mania de sempre esperá-lo na própria sala quando haviam concluído algum trabalho ou como era o caso, quando ele marcava uma reunião. Elas entraram, como de costume, sem bater. Hermione retirou um livro da enorme estante que o chefe possuía e começou a folheá-lo em seguida, enquanto Gina se acomodou no confortável estofado no lado oposto a ela e agarrou uma almofada.

\- O que será que vamos fazer dessa vez, heim? – Refletiu Hermione, guardando um livro e pegando outro.

\- Tomara que tenhamos que viajar... adoraria ir para a França, quem sabe Espanha! – Respondeu Gina eufórica.

As missões que envolviam passagens por outros países eram as favoritas da amiga, Hermione balançou a cabeça suspirando. Já se preparava para zombar do otimismo dela quando escutou um barulho do cômodo anexo ao de Lupin, era uma espécie de quarto mais reservado, que ele usava ao receber presenças mais ilustres, lá bebiam, fumavam e conversavam com mais tranquilidade. Hermione olhou para Gina, intrigada, que pareceu entender a mensagem.

\- Será que ele já chegou? – indagou Gina hesitante.

\- Não é possível, ainda são nove e quinze!

\- Mas tem _alguém_ aí.

Hermione não teve tempo de especular com Gina, quem seria o alguém que já estava na sala de Lupin. A porta se abriu e um alto homem saiu de trás dela, ela sentiu um baque em seu peito. Seus cabelos estavam bem mais rebeldes que na noite anterior, e ele estava vestia-se mais formal, o mesmo preto, mas seus braços totalmente cobertos. Tinha uma das mãos no bolso da calça e a outra ainda no trinco da porta. Hermione fechou o livro para encarar Harry Potter.

" _I have stood here before inside the pouring rain_

 _With the world turning circles_

 _Running round my brain_

 _I guess I'm always hoping_

 _That you'll end this reign_

 _But it's my destiny to be the king of pain"_

 _King of Pain – Alanis Morissette_

Harry chegou cedo naquela manhã ao quartel-general dos aurores, mal havia pregado o olho na noite anterior, mas isso não o incomodava muito. Tinha se acostumado a dormir pouco, principalmente depois de virar espião. Além do mais, estava ansioso para trabalhar com Lupin e de se sentir em casa. Ao subir o elevador e parar no nível dois, ele foi direto para o escritório de Lupin. O chefe havia lhe dito que poderia ficar lá enquanto não lhe era providenciada uma sala. Por estar cansado, ele se jogou em uma das poltronas mais amplas do quarto interior enquanto aguardava o chefe chegar. Já estava lá por cerca de vinte minutos, quando ouviu vozes e movimento na sala principal. Deduziu que se tratava de Lupin e tratou de ir até lá. Mas, para sua surpresa, não era ele. Seu estômago se contorceu desconfortável quando ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Hermione parada a alguns centímetros da estante de livros. Por alguns segundos sentiu-se petrificado, só ao notar a presença de Gina, pareceu estar apto a dizer algo.

\- Ginny. – disse ele andando ao encontro de Gina e dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Oi, bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Harry. – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

Hermione abriu de novo o livro para tomar sua atenção, quando Harry voltou-se para ela.

\- Olá Srta. Granger. – disse Harry. Hermione sentiu uma bofetada ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

\- Oi – respondeu com voz muito baixa.

Harry sorriu e se se encostou à mesa de Lupin, ficando de frente para as duas. Hermione voltou-se para a estante guardando, num gesto brusco, o livro e depois olhou para Harry.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela soltou.

\- O mesmo que você. – respondeu em igual tom.

\- Você sequer sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

\- Esperando o Lupin?

\- Como é que você...

\- Fazendo uma faxina é que não seria. Não por você, é claro. Mas acho que a _Gina_ é uma auror.

\- Mas que hostil... Ainda sofrendo com as abstinências de ontem à noite? Desculpe, se soubesse que ficaria tão mal... Teria dito _mais_. – retorquiu Hermione sorridente, Harry encolheu os olhos.

\- Pessoal qual é! – falou Gina quase numa súplica

\- O que te faz pensar que o que você fala ou deixa de falar me afeta de alguma forma? – perguntou Harry ainda sorrindo.

\- Você quer _mesmo_ que eu diga? Na frente da Gina? Tsc tsc... – caçoou Hermione fingindo apreensão.

\- Você é paté...

\- Bom dia todo mundo! – bradou Draco Malfoy adentrando categoricamente na sala e impedindo que Harry terminasse a frase.

\- Pelo amor de Deus é o dia dos idiotas ou o quê? – disse Hermione entre os dentes olhando para Gina.

\- Hey, eu ouvi o que disse! – sibilou Harry provocativo.

-Sério? Droga... Ele ouviu... E agora o que farei? Harry me ouviu insinuar que ele é um idiota! É uma tragédia, não posso mais viver, vou me atirar da janela... Oh meu deus, não posso, esta janela não existe! – zombou hermione, Gina gargalhou, Harry teve que cerrar os dentes para não fazer o mesmo da hilária atuação de Hermione que ainda olhava decepcionada para a janela encantada. – Que pena... Mas, o que importa se ele realmente é um idiota?

\- Estou sentindo uma certa tensão no ar. – comentou Draco parecendo se concentrar.

\- Mas que sábia dedução! – exclamou Gina com os olhos brilhando de rir.

\- Viu... Era disso que eu estava falando, hoje é um dia especial e ninguém nos avisou! – disse Hermione indicando Malfoy com as mãos para Gina.

\- Ah... Ela se acha mesmo engraçada não é? – comentou Harry cruzando os braços.

\- Vai dizer que não achou engraçado? – perguntou Hermione com convicção.

\- Não me lembro de ter rido!

\- Tive a impressão que você estava se azarando para não fazer isso. – disse com desdém, Malfoy gargalhou. - Mas, vá em frente, negue. Não é novidade para ninguém o quão hipócrita você consegue ser. – continuou Hermione examinando as unhas com minúcia.

\- Essa foi boa Potter, admita.

\- Não me recordo que alguém tenha solicitado sua presença na conversa Malfoy. – disparou Harry impaciente.

\- E muito menos que alguém tenha solicitado sua presença nesta sala. – completou Gina com voz musical.

\- Potter, excepcionalmente hoje eu acho que não sou a pessoa responsável por seu súbito mau humor se não agüenta uma piadinha, primeiro deveria mandar a Granger calar a boca e Weasley, pro seu governo eu estou aqui para falar com o Lupin.

\- Melhor pegar a senha. – disse Hermione com azedume.

\- Também estamos aqui para falar com o Lupin, Malfoy. – completou Gina.

\- Fiquem sabendo que _ele_ me chamou aqui, marcou às dez. Peguem vocês lugar na fila, atrás de mim.

\- Impossível. Ele tem uma reunião marcada comigo e com a Gina, para hoje às dez. Sinto muito Malfoy, você deve ter se enga...

\- Admito que é chato ter que interromper você, mas eu estou aqui esperando desde cedo, porque o Lupin combinou _comigo_ às dez. – comunicou Harry com tom superior.

\- É realmente chato ter que comunicar que você, contrariando todas as regras de elegância, será o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair... – retrucou Hermione com sarcasmo. –... Porque é óbvio que o assunto do Lupin comigo e com a Gina é bem mais importante do que o que ele venha falar com você.

\- O que te faz pensar isso?

\- Por que você está tão interessado em saber o que eu penso antes de tirar minhas conclusões? – indagou Hermione com a mão no queixo, Harry pareceu resmungar algo como "O quê?", e ela continuou. – Você deveria selecionar melhor suas frases, estão ficando um pouco repetitivas.

\- Por tudo que é mais sagrado, controlem-se vocês dois... Já estão me deixando doida! – pediu Gina num alto tom de voz, Hermione e Harry bufaram ainda se encarando.

\- Ele começou. – resmungou Hermione entre dentes

\- O que disse? – indagou Harry indignado.

\- Você já provou que tem uma ótima audição, eu não vou repetir.

\- Já basta! – ordenou Gina.

\- De acordo com seu raciocínio Granger, minhas suspeitas se confirmam. – disse Malfoy que parecia ter feito uma grande descoberta.

\- Que suspeitas Malfoy? – indagou Hermione entediada.

\- Que eu sou o mais elegante por aqui... Eu fui o último a chegar e pode ter certeza que serei o primeiro a sair!

\- Sem dúvida! Eu mesma me encarregarei de te chutar daqui se ouvir mais alguma idiotice dessas! – interrompeu Gina.

\- Idiotice? Por acaso você está colocando a minha elegância em xeque?

\- Pelo amor de Deus Malfoy, assim você me convence que seu ego inutilizou seus neurônios. – disse Gina perplexa.

\- Você tinha alguma dúvida? – completou Hermione, Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos para esconder um riso.

\- Certo... – começou Draco com decência. – Granger, Weasley, eu sou ciente da amplitude de minha elegância e não vou discutir com vocês ok? Eu poupo as duas de uma possível ira que viria de mim caso me sentisse ofendido ou difamado.

\- Malfoy... Se toca! Um homem elegante saberia, no mínimo, escolher suas companhias femininas, o que você provou ser incapaz! – disparou Gina, Malfoy pareceu corar.

\- Você está insinuando que minhas companhias não são saudáveis?

\- Eu não insinuei nada Malfoy... Eu disse com _todas as letras_. Afinal um montão de gente pode ver ontem o tipo de baranga que você sai... Um horror! – falou a ruiva com desgosto

\- Eu não admito que você critique a Violet!

\- Violet? Típico do tipo que ela parecia ser!

\- O que quis dizer?

\- Malfoy, aceite um conselho meu pelo menos uma vez na vida, não vá questionar o que a Violet parecia ser. – disse Harry em tom sério, mas zombeteiro.

\- O que ela parecia ser? Ela era uma mulher linda isso sim!

\- Nem de longe. – acrescentou Gina, Malfoy fingiu não ter ouvido e continuou a falar.

\- Você que está de mau humor por não ter pegado ninguém em uma boate lotada de mulheres! – bradou o loiro para Harry, que teve uma sutil mudança de expressão.

\- Ele é um homem elegante sabe Malfoy? – disse Hermione irônica contendo um riso.

\- Não tem sangue nas veias, isso sim – completou Draco em tom acusador.

\- Isso também é verdade. – concordou Hermione em tom trágico.

\- Só para _algumas_ mulheres. – disse Harry, gélido, Hermione sentiu uma alfinetada.

\- As mais ameaçadoras? – retorquiu Hermione com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, Harry já abria a boa para responder quando ela continuou. - Devia tentar ser menos transparente. Ou pode se tornar uma presa fácil para mulheres devassas soltas por aí... – disse em tom trágico.

\- Já estou vacinado. – respondeu seco.

\- Mas não parece estar convencido. – cantarolou. – Afinal de contas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – completou mudando de assunto.

\- Você está com algum problema de memória? – caçoou Harry com expressão incrédula, Hermione riu satisfeita.

\- Eu disse isso de propósito. Não sabe como me diverte tendo esses surtos humorísticos! – respondeu Hermione gargalhando, Draco e Gina riram.

\- Está desequilibrada. – disse Harry num lamento.

\- Por favor, pare... – suplicou a mulher tomando fôlego. – Como vou explicar minha pergunta se ele não parar? – indagou agora olhando para Gina que ainda ria, Harry virou os olhos.

\- Tem alguma explicação para aquela sua pergunta? – perguntou Draco confuso.

\- Não queira aparecer, ela não fez menção nenhuma aos seus dotes humorísticos, Malfoy. – falou Gina agora séria.

\- Tem explicação sim... – respondeu Hermione a Malfoy – Eu me referi a o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui, nesta cidade, neste prédio, não nesta sala, como o Sr. Potter deduziu de maneira precipitada. – terminou olhando para Harry.

\- Ah... Ela quer saber o que estamos fazendo _aqui_. – disse Harry parecendo ter acabado de entender, mas ainda sarcástico.

\- Estamos trabalhando. – interrompeu Malfoy.

\- Por quê aqui? – indagou Hermione cruzando os braços, Malfoy abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

\- Porque por acaso esse é o local onde trabalham pessoas que tem a nossa profissão.

\- Correto! – complementou Draco apontando com o indicador para Harry.

\- Então vocês vão trabalhar _aqui_. Neste departamento.

\- Foi o que eu achei ter dito. – retrucou Harry, Hermione parecia se concentrar e não o respondeu.

\- Não pode ser... Não faz sentido... – resmungou girando em torno de si mesma.

\- O que, Mione? – indagou Gina apreensiva.

\- Por que o Lupin fez isso? Ele não costuma fazer coisas assim...

\- Isso o quê? – perguntou Malfoy, Harry a olhou interrogativo.

\- Vocês não percebem? Ele nos chamou aqui na mesma hora, é óbvio. A reunião é com todos nós...

\- Eu imaginei que fosse, assim que vocês chegaram. – disse Harry com cansaço.

\- Que... Merda... – resmungou Hermione, apenas Gina ouviu.

\- O que você acha? – indagou preocupada, quase sem mover os lábios.

\- Acho que é uma bomba, muito maior do que imaginávamos... – respondeu Hermione de modo que só Gina ouvisse.

\- Será que vocês podem parar de cochichar, por favor? – pediu Malfoy.

\- Algum problema?

\- Na verdade sim Weasley, não me agrada ter duas mulheres conspirando e falando coisas que eu não possa ouvir assim sob meu nariz!

\- Alô! Você não é o centro do universo, Malfoy. E eu vou cochichar, gritar espernear aqui o quanto eu quiser, se estiver incomodado, saia! – ela retrucou.

\- Lá vamos nós denovo... – lamentou Harry.

\- Se estiver achando ruim cai fora, ninguém está te pedindo para ficar. – retorquiu Hermione sorrindo. – Aliás, porque não fazem sua boa ação diária saindo, os dois?

\- E porque acha que faríamos isso? Porque _você_ quer? – respondeu Harry gargalhando.

\- Não... Eu só acho que seriam mais úteis derretendo Gelo no Tibet do que aqui. Ou melhor, tenho certeza que as criancinhas na Somália adorariam dois novos comediantes e vocês ainda teriam um batalhão de fãs para venerá-los! – respondeu sorrindo.

\- Muito engraçado hein Hermione... – disse Malfoy gargalhando, Gina o acompanhou, Harry prendeu os lábios.

\- Ou quem sabe, vocês não voltam pra Bangcoc, as coisas estão feias por lá com toda... aquela... ÁGUA! – bradou catastroficamente, Harry se virou e caminhou para a janela. Não ia rir, não ia. Mas as risadas de Draco e Gina cada vez mais altas não ajudavam.

\- Ela é sempre assim? – indagou Malfoy para Gina ainda rindo.

\- Oh Sim... Não sabe o quanto eu sofro...

\- Incrível!

\- Acho que a pessoa mais incomodada aqui não sou eu, afinal! – disse Harry conseguindo se virar finalmente.

\- Foram ótimos argumentos admita...

Harry já se preparava para responder quando um homem alto e grisalho adentrou na sala o interrompendo.

\- Vejo que já tiveram a oportunidade de conversar... Que ótimo! – bradou Lupin sorrindo animadamente tomando lugar na frente de sua mesa. – Bom dia então!

\- O que está havendo Lupin? – perguntou Hermione diretamente cruzando os braços na frente do chefe.

\- Bom dia!

\- Não enrola Lupin. – falou Harry.

\- Porque convocou essa reunião? – indagou Gina.

\- Direto ao ponto, por favor. – pediu Malfoy.

\- Percebo que estavam ansiosos pela minha chegada... Calma, eu responderei a todas as perguntas. Sentem-se – disse o homem se sentando com calma, todos o imitaram.

\- Estamos esperando... – observou Harry.

\- Ótimo! Eu convoquei esta reunião para falar sobre um assunto de interesse especial para o nosso departamento. E antes que perguntem, sim, é uma missão. Antes de qualquer coisa, é claro, vamos aos fatos. Vocês bem sabem que o Departamento de Espionagem desse Ministério é uma instituição da qual a sociedade não tem conhecimento, muito menos os outros departamentos. Apenas o Ministro da magia, seus funcionários de segurança e é claro, os aurores que atuam como espiões. Por essa razão não temos um andar aqui, e também por isso, um prédio anexo de controle das missões foi construído.

\- O laboratório. – disse Hermione quase em um murmúrio.

\- Exatamente. É necessária uma grande estrutura para acompanhar as missões, se fôssemos fazer aqui, facilmente descobririam. Mas nada disso é novidade para vocês. – continuou Lupin, todos o olharam entediados. – Só quero lembrá-los que todas as missões que nós já realizamos, as que temos previamente planejadas, assim como as fichas dos espiões envolvidos são mantidas em arquivos. Arquivos estes que estão trancafiados no Ministério em cofres, geralmente.

\- Onde quer chegar, Lupin? – indagou Hermione confusa.

\- Quero chegar à última terça-feira. Terça-feira, por volta das vinte e três horas o nosso _Laboratório_ foi arrombado, e, algumas coisinhas foram levadas.

\- Que coisinhas? – especulou Harry cruzando as mãos.

\- Dinheiro. – arriscou Malfoy.

\- Sim, Draco, havia algum dinheiro foi levado. Mas, o que havia nos cofres de suma importância para nossa conversa, eram os documentos dos quais falei há alguns minutos.

\- Os arquivos das missões? – disse Gina subitamente.

 _\- Todos_ , os arquivos. – afirmou Lupin.

\- Merda. – soltou Gina.

\- Espera um pouco Lupin. – começou Hermione exasperada. – Você disse que estes documentos ficavam trancafiados no Ministério...

\- E ficam Hermione, mas o código de conduta diz que cópias de segurança devem ser mantidas nos cofres de cada departamento, o nosso é o Laboratório, no caso de haver alguma eventualidade com os documentos entende? Sempre haveria cópias para que as informações não fossem perdidas.

\- Nossa... Que grande segurança isso nos deu... – comentou Malfoy.

\- A questão é que – recomeçou o homem lentamente – Informações extremamente confidenciais foram roubadas junto com aqueles pergaminhos. Informações que não podem se tornar públicas.

\- Lupin... Eu não entendo... – falou Hermione mordendo levemente a unha. – Se estes documentos foram levados, as informações já se tornaram públicas, pelo menos para a pessoa que as roubou.

\- Ainda não Hermione. Felizmente nem os assaltantes sabem o conteúdo dos pergaminhos.

\- Mas... Como?

\- Protegidos. – interrompeu Harry, agora em pé do lado da mesa.

\- Justamente. – Lupin confirmou – Há vários feitiços protegendo as informações, e neste momento sabemos que elas continuam sigilosas, mas, não podemos garantir até quando. Nossas equipes de inteligência acreditam que os bruxos responsáveis pelo roubo são extremamente experientes, por conseguirem romper a segurança do laboratório quase sem deixar rastros. O que nos traz ao momento atual. Se não corrermos, logo eles também quebrarão os outros feitiços e toda a informação sigilosa poderá ser exposta.

\- Certo. – falou Gina entre dentes.

\- Este é o motivo da reunião. A alta bancada solicitou uma atitude o quanto antes, e eu estou convocando a equipe de ação.

\- E qual é a equipe? – indagou Hermione.

 _-_ O que quer dizer _? Vocês_ são a equipe. – respondeu Lupin com obviedade.

\- Ah, entendi. – Hermione sorriu. – Eu e a Gina você quer dizer.

\- Não seja estúpida, Granger. – interrompeu Malfoy. – Ele vai dar o trabalho para o Potter e eu, obviamente.

\- Não, não, não. Vocês são a equipe. _Todos_ vocês. Os quatro. – Esclareceu Lupin com um sorriso quase psicopata. Eles se entreolharam e começaram a protestar, falando e gesticulando ao mesmo tempo. Lupin fez uma careta acenando para que parassem com as duas mãos. – Silêncio! – os quatro pararam relutantemente de falar. – Silêncio. Podem me dizer agora, um de cada vez, o que foi isso?

\- Você... – começou Harry agora de pé na frente do homem. -... Está brincando não é?

\- Claro que está! – Acrescentou Gina severa, Lupin riu intrigado.

\- Eu não estou entendendo! O que eu disse demais? Não estou brincando: vocês quatro são a equipe!

\- De jeito nenhum. – Manifestou-se Hermione.

\- Escute Professor Lupin, sabe que para mim não existe maior autoridade no assunto do que você, mas dessa vez sinto que é meu dever adverti-lo que… Não daria certo _Chief_. – completou Malfoy num lamento.

\- O que há com vocês? – Perguntou Lupin perplexo. – Eu até esperava alguma resistência do Malfoy, mas Harry? Hermione? Até você Gina?

\- Porque resistência minha? – Indagou Draco parecendo ofendido.

\- Lupin, reconsidere esta história da equipe. – pediu Harry aproximando-se da mesa e se inclinando com as mãos apoiadas no vidro.

\- Sou obrigada a concordar com o Potter. – acrescentou Hermione.

\- É isso aí cara – disse Malfoy.

\- Isso não pode funcionar, sabe Lupin... Nós quatro? Não tem como!

\- Reconsidere. Eu e a Gina podemos começar a trabalhar imediatamente nesse caso e pronto assunto encerrado. – sugeriu Hermione, Lupin olhava aturdido de um rosto para outro, sem espaço para falar.

\- Você e a Weasley? Ele não seria louco de fazer isso! – zombou Malfoy gargalhando.

\- O que disse? – retrucou Gina furiosamente.

\- Não se ofenda, por favor. – começou Malfoy sarcástico. – Mas nesse caso o mais adequado para o chefe é nomear eu e o Potter para a missão.

\- Se enxerga, Malfoy. – disse Hermione rindo. – Isso aqui não é nenhuma tribo de bruxos do sudoeste da Ásia em guerra civil pedindo um pacificador. Está em outra área, e aqui eu e a Gina damos conta, obrigada.

\- Claro! – interrompeu Harry zombeteiro. - Se não houver nenhum rato! – concluiu, Hermione corou violentamente, enquanto Lupin resmungava algo que parecia ser "Rato... O que...".

\- Como é que você... – começou olhando de Harry para Gina.

\- Eu não disse nada. – disse a ruiva rapidamente.

\- Que você deixou um suspeito escapar por causa de um rato? Essas coisas ridículas correm rápido sabe? – respondeu Harry rindo.

\- O suspeito não escapou Sr. Potter, ele foi preso, está equivocado! – retrucou Hermione nervosamente.

\- PAREM! Os quatro! – gritou Lupin se levantando. – Isto é ridículo... Eu não quero ouvir discussão sobre o assunto, eu não vou reconsiderar, entendido?

\- Por que não? – indagou Harry nervoso. – Sabe perfeitamente que não é necessário nomear nós quatro, dois seriam suficientes!

\- Não seriam Harry. – respondeu Lupin entre dentes, Harry se preparava para retorquir quando ele continuou. – É melhor você se sentar, isso vale para todos os outros. Agora. E eu gostaria de pedir que não me interrompessem quando eu estivesse falando, por favor. Vocês parecem quatro adolescentes!

Eles se acomodaram de modo desconfortável nas poltronas. Hermione olhava desesperadamente para Gina. Harry passava nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes e Draco estalava os dedos.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, não posso usar apenas dois espiões. Essa é uma missão de 5ª grandeza, ouviram? Vocês são aurores com anos de experiência em campo e amplo conhecimento técnico e teórico a respeito das regras que este departamento tem que seguir, que eu tenho que seguir e principalmente que _vocês_ têm que seguir. Então pela última vez, embora me pareça absurdamente desnecessário já que tenho absoluta certeza que todos os quatro conhecem o regulamento: não posso usar apenas dois espiões em uma missão desta grandeza. Não posso e não irei. Será que eu fui suficientemente claro? – Disse bravamente, até que Hermione sinalizou com a mão pedindo palavra. – Fale Hermione.

\- Ok, escutem vocês três. Com base no título quadragésimo quinto, parágrafo décimo do regulamento de diretrizes de trabalho de campo do Ministério da Magia eu proponho uma moção extraordinária para revogação da nomeação dos autores aqui presentes para esta missão de quinta grandeza. – Hermione falou com rapidez ainda com a mão direita erguida – Quem for a favor da vetação desta equipe, por favor, erga a mão e diga "eu".

Quase imediatamente os outros três ergueram a mão direita sem relutância e disseram uníssonos.

\- "Eu"

\- Unânime. – disse Hermione levantando a sobrancelha. Lupin alisou calmamente o bigode girando em sua cadeira.

\- Não. – disse ele finalmente.

\- Não? O direito a vetação está no regulamento, porque não vai aceitar?

\- Porque como se trata de um caso de suma urgência, acabaram de vetar o direito a vetação.

\- Quem vetou?

\- Eu, naturalmente.

\- Você não pode fazer isso!

\- É claro que posso Hermione, você acabou de me obrigar!

\- E se nos negarmos? – desafiou Hermione.

\- Aí estaremos desempregados. – sugeriu Malfoy.

\- Correto, Malfoy.

\- Nos demitiria por recusar essa equipe? – indagou Harry perplexo.

\- Eu não precisaria fazer isso Harry, após dias de espera pelo registro da moção proposta pela Hermione em Conselho e até a desocupação de aurores para a formação de uma nova equipe apta para designação e cumprimento da missão os assaltantes já terão desvendado a solução de todos os feitiços, as informações sigilosas serão divulgadas juntamente com as identidades dos espiões, inclusive vocês. Se esse departamento deixar de ser secreto, ele também deixará de existir e vocês obviamente estarão desempregados. Aliás, não só vocês, mas todos os outros. Até eu.

\- Não temos escolha, certo? – perguntou Gina com a voz trêmula.

\- É claro que têm, todos têm. A moção proposta pela Hermione é legítima, se quiserem insistir em prosseguir com a formalização do veto à equipe é o direito de vocês, o conselho não se recusará como eu fiz. Embora o mais sensato seja vocês simplesmente aceitarem a ordem do seu chefe, eu, caso não tenham reparado.

\- Não poderia trocar a combinação? Por que nós quatro?

\- Porque são o melhor que temos. Tentem entender nós não podemos perder tempo! E como eu já disse anteriormente, não tenho possíveis substitutos disponíveis. – Concluiu Lupin.

Fez-se um silêncio culpado no recinto. Os quatro se entreolharam hesitantes, mas ninguém parecia querer falar e muito menos brigar. Harry foi o primeiro que se pronunciou, novamente em pé.

\- Ok, o que temos? – Resmungou afobado, enquanto os outros três, se aproximavam da mesa de Lupin, o chefe sorriu orgulhoso.

\- Apenas suspeitas. Mas, temos que começar por algum ponto não é mesmo?

\- Certo... Que suspeitas? – indagou Draco interessado.

\- Quanto à invasão, suspeitamos que seja trabalho dos _jackals_.

\- Esses caras de novo! – exclamou Hermione esmurrando a mesa.

\- Lupin, eu e a Hermione já tínhamos te avisado pra providenciar uma missão e prender esses caras, mas vocês...

\- Eu sei, Gina. Não achamos que fosse importante o suficiente. Foi um erro ter adiado esse problema, sem dúvida.

\- Alguém se importaria de dizer quem são os _jackals_? – perguntou Harry confuso.

\- Um grupo vândalo. Alguns comparam a guerrilha, mas eles são realmente criminosos, atuam nas mais diversas áreas, tráfico, lavagem de dinheiro, seqüestros e roubos. São muito bem organizados, presume-se que há correntes por todo o mundo, mas acho que as praias paradisíacas da Tailândia andam um pouco por fora disso não é? – Explicou Hermione sarcástica, Harry forçou um sorriso para ela.

\- Obrigado, por mostrar ao Lupin porque é impossível trabalharmos juntos Srta. Granger! – retrucou.

\- Não tem de quê! – respondeu ofensiva.

\- Crianças, por favor. – pediu Lupin.

\- Desculpe, Lupin. Escapou.

\- De qualquer modo acho que todos entenderam sobre os _jackals_ , Malfoy? – começou Lupin, Malfoy acenou em confirmação. – O arrombamento do laboratório foi bem típico deles, silencioso e bem-feito. O que nos intrigou foi o fato de que eles não costumam se interessar por esse tipo de conteúdo... Então nos perguntamos, porquê? Por qual motivo eles arrombariam cuidadosamente aquele prédio, que para toda a sociedade tanto bruxa como trouxa tem a fachada de Laboratório de Pesquisas Demográficas?

\- Não faz sentido. – começou Hermione caminhando de um lado para outro da sala. – A não ser que eles...

\- Estivessem a mando de alguém? – completou Harry que também parecia raciocinar.

\- Invadiram o prédio e pegaram o que achava que tinha valor para eles. – refletiu Gina.

\- O dinheiro dos cofres, no caso. E os arquivos? Eles venderam?

\- Não, isso levaria tempo. – respondeu Hermione.

\- Exatamente, crianças! – bradou Lupin, com um sorriso de fascínio. – Nossa divisão de inteligência, achava que eles suspeitavam de atividade estranha no local, talvez até suspeitassem que alguma sociedade secreta se reunia no Laboratório, por isso levaram também os pergaminhos encantados do cofre, e não só os galeões.

\- Porque vocês simplesmente não abrem um inquérito contra os _jackals_ , os prende e interroga? – sugeriu Gina sorrindo.

\- Não seria melhor colocar logo uma manchete no jornal, Weasley? – retrucou Draco com desgosto.

\- Draco tem razão Gina, se fizéssemos isso, nosso departamento deixaria de ser secreto. Além do mais nossos documentos não estão mais em posse dos _jackals_ , e não podemos provar que algum dia estiveram.

\- Como sabe que não está mais com eles? – indagou Gina.

\- Um dos feitiços que protege os arquivos é o da localização, e a última coordenada que tivemos, que foi logo após a descoberta do roubo, indicou que eles estavam um pouco longe daqui.

\- Onde? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Crianças... Quando foi a última vez que estiveram na Itália? – perguntou Lupin lentamente se servindo de conhaque. Gina abriu um sorriso malandro.

\- Está brincando? – perguntou fascinada. – Itália você disse?

\- Sim...

\- Demais! – comemorou, Draco virou os olhos.

\- Isso, a última informação que tivemos mostrou os documentos em Turim, Norte da Itália, mais precisamente na Mansão Fallade, que pertence ao Sr. Indrid Masaccio.

\- O que exatamente você quis dizer com a "última informação"? Vocês não checaram depois disso a localização mais recente? – questionou Hermione.

\- Nós... Tentamos... Mas não obtivemos resposta.

\- O que significa que... – começou Harry.

\- O feitiço foi quebrado. – completou Hermione.

\- O primeiro de muitos.

\- Se não pode dizer a localização exata como vai garantir que esses arquivos continuam lá? – questionou Malfoy.

\- Não vou garantir.

\- Que ótimo! – exclamou Malfoy sorrindo. – E quem é esse Namaccio?

\- Masaccio. – corrigiu Hermione, Malfoy apenas gesticulou resmungando "Que seja".

\- É um poderoso empresário, tem vários investimentos, principalmente no mundo trouxa, nasceu na Inglaterra, mas se estabeleceu na Itália, os pais eram italianos. – explicou Lupin. –Em outras palavras, é um cidadão acima de qualquer suspeita, paga seus impostos, tem uma linda esposa, propriedades, uma vida invejável.

\- Certo, agora diga quem ele realmente _é_. – pediu Harry ainda afobado.

\- O grande chefe da máfia italiana, mágica e não mágica também. Obviamente todas as acusações foram arquivadas, não há prova nenhuma que ele seja o que eu disse, o que não interfere em nada para a missão.

\- Então nós temos que chegar nesse Indrid, na casa dele? – Especulou Gina.

\- Precisamente. Vocês estão indo para a Itália, após o almoço. – comunicou Lupin alegremente, Gina soltou uma exclamação de alegria. – Não havia vôo para Turim até a madrugada de domingo, mas, eu consegui um para Milão, sai às três, primeira classe, de lá vocês vão pegar um trem para chegar até Turim.

\- O quê? Uma chave de portal seria bem mais prática sabe? – comentou Malfoy.

\- É claro... E também não precisaria de um disfarce quando tivesse que explicar para as autoridades italianas porque está usando uma chave de portal em plena Torre de Pisa! – ironizou Gina gargalhando.

\- Tá, foi um comentário infeliz.

\- Certo... Vocês quatro estão na Itália, a passeio, já providenciei tudo. Ao chegarem em Turim um carro do Hotel vai estar esperando. Vocês estão registrados como Sr. e Sra. Crocker... – começou, tirando de uma gaveta duas identidades e entregando respectivamente para Draco e Gina – E Sr. e Sra. Vallon. – concluiu entregando mais dois documentos para Harry e Hermione.

Os quatro se entreolharam incrédulos.

\- Senhor e Senhora? – perguntou Hermione perplexa.

\- Palhaçada! – exclamou Draco rindo.

\- Isto é mesmo necessário? - Indagou Harry esperançoso.

\- Não podia ser irmãs Crocker e irmãos Vallon? – sugeriu Gina.

\- Francamente, olhem no espelho, nem a mais bizarra mistura de raças tornaria vocês irmãos! Será que não podem parar de criar caso? Ah, aqui estão as passagens e os...

\- Lupin, isso é bem chato... – interrompeu Hermione. – Não poderia pelo menos inverter os casais?

\- Hum, tem algum desejo subliminar nesse seu pedido Granger? Se quiser podemos conversar a respeito... – disse Draco malicioso, Hermione apenas virou os olhos e fez com os lábios "Se toca...".

\- Ou quem sabe colocar eu e a Hermione como primas... – sugeriu Gina.

\- E eu e o Malfoy seríamos o quê? Pai e filho? – perguntou Harry cruzando os braços.

 _\- Vocês_ poderiam ser o casal... – zombou Hermione, Harry e Draco a fuzilaram com o olhar.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, já providenciei até os passaportes, sabem o sufoco que é conseguir isso? – berrou Lupin.

\- Que critério usou para fazer essas combinações? – indagou Gina com desgosto.

\- Aleatório. Mas não entendo o que incomoda tanto vocês! Vamos ao que interessa... Indrid Masaccio vai estar dando uma festa amanhã à noite, em comemoração da abertura do seu Parque Resort, obviamente uma festa trouxa. Será na mansão dele, vocês são convidados.

\- Festa! – comemorou Gina

\- Podem fazer as malas, crianças...

 **No próximo capítulo...**

 _Nosso quarteto embarca com destino à Itália e tudo ou pelo menos "quase" tudo pode acontecer quando um casal está Entre quatro paredes..._


	4. Lugares Malditos

Queridos leitores,

É com imensa alegria que venho contar a vocês que o meu primeiro livro acaba de ser publicado! Abaixo vocês podem encontrar uma sinopse da obra e o link para comprar o livro, lá no site vocês também podem ler o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo.

 **Para os meus fãs de "Contra a Parede" que aguardam o final da história saibam que eu pretendo adaptar e publicar a fic com personagens próprios e que ela se passará no universo que eu criei no livro Escaravelho dos Deuses – Lugares Malditos. Tem mais! As minhas personagens adaptadas da Hermione e Gina em "Contra a Parede" já aparecem nesse livro já publicado!**

Espero muito que vocês gostem, afinal foi em grande parte por vocês que eu comecei a me dedicar a escrita.

Vejam as informações sobre o livro abaixo:

 **O escaravelho dos deuses: lugares malditos**

Autora: Marianne Santiago

 **SINOPSE**

Quando uma expedição arqueológica, no Egito, faz uma célebre descoberta: a tumba intacta de uma rainha da quinta dinastia dos faraós, o acampamento dos exploradores acaba sendo saqueado no meio da noite, e um dos objetos exóticos encontrados no sarcófago, um medalhão metálico em formato de escaravelho, é levado e colocado à venda em uma das tendas no famoso mercado Khan el Khalili, em Cairo. Este misterioso objeto acaba capturando a atenção de um jovem viajante que passa as férias na cidade: Nicolas Hayes.

Ele e seus amigos, devido a uma sucessão de coincidências, se deparam com a figura fantasmagórica de Camthalion, um alienígena vindo do planeta Methária, ele é o defensor do portal que liga o planeta Terra com o chamado "Mundo Perdido": uma dimensão alternativa onde, há milhares de anos, encontra-se presa uma raça de alienígenas predadores, os Maldekianos.

Nick reabriu os sete portais que comunicam a terra à dimensão paralela onde os Maldekianos estão aprisionados. Agora é seu dever fechar um a um com a ajuda de Camthalhion e seus amigos antes que os Maldekianos acabem com a Terra.

Leia um trecho do livro aqui: " editoramoinhos. com. br/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2016/ 05/ Trecho-do-livro-O-escaravelho-dos-deuses-lugares-malditos-Marianne-Santiago-Editora-Moinhos. pdf "

Link para compra do livro: " editoramoinhos. com. br/ produto/ o-escaravelho-dos-deuses-lugares-malditos/ . " (retirem os espaços para colar no navegador!)

Beijos!


End file.
